The objective of this core is to support the research efforts of the Shriver MRDDRC investigators by providing the highest standards of animal care in a cost effective, affordable, user-friendly manner. Many of the projects of the MRDDRC use the animal facility extensively in their research, and it is centrally involved in the Center's New Program Development efforts.